


Who Are You?

by Castawayx7



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayx7/pseuds/Castawayx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- "arn't you a nervous little shadowhunter" Alecs eyes just widened, still struggling to not produce word vomit. When his head tilted slightly the warlock smiled and continued to speak "what is your name, or am I going to have to call you pretty blue eyes forever?"-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who are you

After a while of aimlessly wandering around the dark and narrow cave Alec decided to stop and lean against the jaggered wall to gather his thoughts. He deided he is most likely the only shadowhunter to ever get lost in a cave. Feeling slightly weak, Alec decided it was time to enforce his nourishment and stamina rune. After putting his witchlight in his leather jacket pocket, he reached his hands into his back pocket to retrieve the steele, but there was nothing there.

In a panic Alec patted all over his body hoping to discover the shape of a stele but he failed and was just awkwardly patting himself. Slowly desending down the wall Alec thought of any solution, and an excuse for losing his stele. He closeed his eyes and angrily threw a stone at the opposite wall. The force of it made the stone ricochet and travel back. it should hae hit the wall near Alecs head. Key word: should.

Instead, it managed to hit something soft amd slightly to the right of him. "Ouch, what was that for?" the shadow complained before stepping out. This shadow man was anything but the shadow Alec thought him to be, glitter and bright vivid colours is what the man wore. He shone incredibly bright in the dark cave, he wondered where he came from becuase surely he should have run into this mystery man while running circles around the cave. 

His greenish-yellow eyes lit up when he saw Alecs face, "wow, who are you?"

The man stepped closer and Alec became more wary, especially when he lifted his hand and gracefully flicked his fingers causing some sparks to fly up, Warlock. instantly Alec stood up straight , grabbing his witch light from his pocket adding to the light the warlock just created, wanting to be fully aware of his surroundings and the warlock infront of him. you can never be too cautious, Alec tells himself. "so... are you just going to stare at me with those pretty blue eyes or reply?"

Taken back by the imbeded compliment he just stared some more before making a pathetic attempt at speaking "well-er yes i- um... what?" Alec didn't understand what had come over him, this was not the first flamboyant downworlder he had ever came across but maybe the most glittery.

The man sighed, "arn't you a nervous little shadowhunter" Alecs eyes just widened, still struggling to not produce word vomit. When his head tilted slightly the warlock smiled and continued to speak "what is your name, or am I going to have to call you pretty blue eyes forever?" 

Alec bit his lip in worry, what did the warlock want with him? A lump in his throat arose, causing some sort of permanent silence. "okay, blue eyes it is, I'm Magnus,High warlock of Brooklyn also scrabble champion" then Alec regained his voice all of a sudden, but he got carried away and babbled like the idiot he thought he was. "Alexander. no Alec, everyone calls me Alec or whatever. My names Alec Lightwood. oh god"

His hand raised to his face covering his pinkish complexion after messing up his intoduction. Not like he should really care anyway, he will mostlikely never see this Magnus guy ever again. "Considering the fact iam not 'everyone' i shall be calling you Alexander, maybe even blue eyes on occasion" Magnus laughed, making Alec giggle quietly.

"i don't suppose you have any plans to attack me or whatever?"Alec inquired, actually formulating a sentence. Magnus' Eyebrows scrunched up and his head tilted sideways, clearly confused by the bold and random question. "no, Alexander, of course not."

Alec shivered when Magnus said his full name, it sounded oddly nice coming from the stranger. He mumbled "good" before going back to he previous position- sitting with his back agaisnt the jaggered wall. The heel of his hands rubbed into his eyes in exhaustion and he sighed, fed up of actually trying.

The long-legged warlock strode over and sat a few centermetres away from Alec, "what are you doing here then ?" he asked the shadowhunter. Alec rolled his eyes, becoming slightly more comfortable with Magnus some how. Usually it would take longer than barely 10 minutes to get comfortable around someone. "I am a shadowhunter, in a dark cave in the middle of the night, what do you think im doing ?" Alec questioned, trying to not sound too rude. 

From the look on the other mans face, he could tell he was more amused than offended. "you see my dear, if I was to just state the obvious you would just nod along and that isn't exactly a conversation now is it? Oh and yes you're on a mission, arn't you's all, half angles willing to save the human race at any cost." Playfulllness beamed out of the warlock creating butterflies in the shadowhunters stomach. Maybe it was the fact hadn't eaten in hours, not silly butterflies.

"oh right, yes I suppose" Alec didn't really know how to respond to Magnus' sassy remark so he turned his head to face him and smile. However this did not go as planned. One of the rocks along the cave wall were pointing out more than the others, and just happened to be shaper than the others too. Alec, being the shadowhunter of misfornute, turned and cut just above his cheek bone.

He winced and wiped the small speck of blood away from his face. "are you alright ?" Magnus said suddenly more alert. His hand reached over and his thumb wiped over the tiny cut and the stinging was gone but the feeling of the warlocks hand was not, sending a shiver down the shadow hunters spine. "wh- what did you just do?" he asked curious about why the irritation had stopped. 

Unfortunatly Magnus moved his hand, and spoke "just a little numbing, little cuts are the worst" then Magnus hand was back on Alec face brushing away a speck of glitter he left by accident "My apologies, I seemed to have left my mark of glitter on you" although he didn't care about the glitter, yes it wasn't exactly his style but his main worry was Magnus feeling the heat on Alecs cheek. Even if he did, thankfully he was nice enough to not mention it.

A buzzing noise came from Alecs pocket. His phone was purely for work and sometimes family, he didn't use it otherwise. He put it to his ear and put leaned his head back agaisnt the wall-

"Yes hello mother"  
"the mission is complete"  
"yes to a high standard"  
"i'll be home soon, im fine"  
"goodbye mother"

The phone clicked off before he could lower it from his ear. Alec groaned, "duty calls. Best find myself a way out of here" but just as Alec was about to push himself from the ground Magnus' delicate hand came down on his thigh, "stay, i'd like to get to know you a little better, if you wouldn't mind". All Alec could do was stare at his caramel coloured hand so gently place on his leg. He cleared his throat. "i dont know..."

Their eyes met when Magnus began to propose a deal. "stay for ten minutes and if you you don't enjoy the conversation i'll portal you to where you need to be, im guessing New York for a Lightwood? However if the conversation goes well, we talk some more ,I get you're number and then I portal us back ?" 

"Fine okay " Alec laughed, he supposed it would be the better option to stay rather than walk in circles, again. "so, Magnus" This time it was his turn to be greeted with shivers at the mention of his own name, words didn't want to come out, so he just nodded in reply. 

Alec face lit up when he spoke, clearly proud of his question "who appointed you scrabble champion?"


	2. sleepy

A cold breeze aloud itself into Magnus' loft, chilling the air so the even the cat would shiver. The warlock didnt really care about the cold, although his boyfriend Alec Lightwood did. His body trembled under one of his beloved black jumpers, the old piece of material had most likely hit it's exparation but Alec didnt care because of the comfort it brought him. Even though the sleves were holy and the he was frayed he kept it and wore it regularly, in memory of the youngest Lightwood. Alec remembered Max and the exteremly ordinary day, the younger sibling just decided to buy him a new jumper with is very own pockt money. His exact words were "I didn't want you to be cold while your'e saving the world" followed by the boy awkwardly shoving the item of clothing into Alec hands.  
The shadowhunter wondered what his precious sibling woud look today. Would he still wear those dorky glasses? Or switch to contacts due to the fact he was a bout to start combat training. Doom and gloom quickly forced them selves onto Alec and then his morning was ruined. After he had made himself a black coffee he sat on Magnus' gold sofa in utter silence. The warlock was still asleep in his bedroom so he left him there, Magnus was understandably sleep deprived after using a mass amount of magic on the NYC institute the previous night, as well as adding a small but complicated spell to his loft for safety.  
Beep, beep. The digital clock on the table started to create a noise to signify it was officially 8 AM. Alec leaned forward to switch off the annoying alarm and when he came back he was greeted with purs from Magnus' sweet cat. Chairman Meow nuzzled his head into Alecs stomach before curling up in his lap to sleep. Alec was to infatuated with the softness of the Chairmans fur and his loud purring to realise Magnus has just wandered into the room.  
"Well at least someones getting attention" He said drousily, clearly just woken up. Alec jumped slightly causing the tabby to pounce up and run away to the end of the room. He frowned but then turned to Magnus who was wearing nothing but red silk bottoms, meaning that Alec was deffinatly no longer up set by the cat abandoning him, rather distracted by the caramel coloured skin. He gulped "what are you doing up so early? arn't you sleepy?"  
Anyone could tell how appriciative Magnus was for Alec, always worrying about him never himself. "i could ask you the same question Alexander" However Alec did not respond, just shrugged his broad shoulders and gazed at Magnus whp was still standing dreamily in the door way. "come on dearest" and then he left, knowing Alec would not be far behind, he never was recently.  
Alec walked into the room to see his boyfriend tangled in the Egyption cotton sheets and Chairman meow draped lazily over the top of him, "so is there any room for a shadowhunter in this luxurious bed?" Alec asked . Magnus carefully picked up his cat and placed him near the bottom of the bed and then got comfortable himself, leaving room for Alec. "your'e in luck young shadowhunter" he giggled quietly.  
"some room just became available, if you want it that is" Magnus told him as he pointed at the empty space next to him. Alec smiled tiredly and crawled under the covers and snuggled into Magnus, not needing to form a verbal reply . He just snaked his arms around his boyfriend and sandalwood filled his nose. Alec sighed happily, knowing he loved the man next him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad! It's so late and I'm so tired but I felt the need write after re-reading City Of Heavenly Fire and watching some of the TV show. Anyway I enjoyed writing, hopefully someone enjoyed reading.


End file.
